I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for controlling operation of a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may condition and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The transmitter may include various circuits such as a power amplifier (PA), a filter, etc. The receiver may also include various circuits such as a low noise amplifier (LNA), a filter, etc. An antenna tuning network may be coupled between the antenna and the transmitter and/or the receiver and may perform power and/or impedance matching for the antenna. The antenna tuning network may have a large impact on the performance of the wireless device. It may be desirable to control the operation of circuits on the wireless device such that good performance can be achieved.